A Grimm experience
by Freezethefrozenwarriorfairy
Summary: Relda Grimm is dead. There is sadness in the Grimm family. When Sabrina can't take it anymore, what will happen when Puck takes it to far? A one shot


Sabrina pov

It was raining outside. It seemed that the world was crying. I wiped a tear from my eye as I sat down in my chair, then I put my arm around my crying sister. I looked around at everyone who came. I saw Snow wiping tears from her eyes as she held Billy's hand. ( at least I think so) I saw Billy crying when no one was looking. I saw Goldilocks crying as she moved her chair ( again). I saw Uncle Jake and dad held Granny's cold hand, as they wiped tears from their eyes. Mom and basil were both crying as they looked at Granny Relda's body. Mr. Canis seemed to be stone silent as he looked at Granny Relda. Red Was bawling hard as she cried into Mr. Canis's lap. Pinnecleo was crying just a bit. Elvis looked into the dark gray sky and howled as if pleading Granny Relda to come back. I was crying myself as me and Daphne and held Grannys other hand. Puck... well he didn't give a thing about it.

It is the day after Granny Relda,s funerel. Dad, Mr. Canis, and Uncle Jake just buried Granny Relda. Her grave is next to Grandpa Basil's grave. It seemed so sad. No. Sabrina Grimm doesn't cry no matter what... I saw the sad exprissions on everyone faces as they looked at me. Then someone spoke up. " Sabrina, you can cry" said Daphne quietly. "'No" I said, " Daphy I never cry no matter what." yesterday was different. I couldn't take seeing Granny Relda going into her grave. And I am NOT a baby. I just ran all of the sudden. I heard everyone calling for me as I ran and ran. I felt tears running down my face.

I stopped not soon after. I thought no one was there. All the sudden I heard laughing." Sabrina, I thought you weren't a baby but I guess you are." I screamed " go away you jerk, you don't know what I feel right now." All the sudden Puck came out of no where. " ooo, I am so scared". he mocked. All the sudden he grinned. "No!" I screamed. he threw a goop bomb at me. "Puck no'!". I was covered in goop. I felt my face grow red. Pucks laughing stopped when he saw me. " puck you jerk" I screamed." I'm mm sorry Sabrina"puck stammered.

" no, Puck no more apolgies!"I screamed.

" Sabrina I Really am"

" You just don't understand, my grandmother has just died and you just ugh!"

" Sabrina you think I am upset to!"

" No you aren't Puck you just like her cause she fed you'!"

" Shut up!"

" No Puck you shut up' you ugly fairy freak"

"I am not scared ugly!"

" Puck, you have ruined my life, ruined my day, and you just ughhhh!"

" I have not Grimm you just made everyone laugh at your ugly face!"

" I hate you!"

" I heard that before!"

" Puck this tIme I mean it! You just ruined everything "

" Lalala I am not listening!"

" I wish you never kissed me you ugly idiot! I should of been kissing a hot boy who is not you"

" Whaaa?" Puck stumbled a bit.

" In fact I wish I never met you!"

Puck looked like he got hit by a truck. " Sabrina you don't meAn that do you?" He stammered. " I do mean it with all my life!" I screamed. " well, I am leavening and don't come crying to me when I leave". " I won't"! All the sudden, Pucks anger disappeared. " well, I guess I'll leave then." At first I thought I saw a tear escape from his eye, but I think it was my imagination. He flew away untill he was just a dot on the horizon. ll the sudden Uncle Jake, Dad, Mom, Daphne, and came "We heard yelling" said mom as she stopped. " no, Puck's gone". " puckks gone?" said Uncle Jake. "Yay , he's not comeing back." I said. " Sabrina how could you " wailed Daphne. " yes" said dad as he did a mini dance" you won't have to date him" he said. " Henry!" Said mom. " Well, he is not comeing back since you said those words" growled . " you heard them" I stammered. " Sabrina, he is like that now he wont come back" said . "Just stop" I said. But in the inside I felt sad like something was missing when I said that.

It's been five years since me and Puck fought. I'm getting married to my fiance Bradley. I don't think I want to get married though. I felt happy and sad as I walked down the aisle as everyone looked at me smiling. I thought he would come but he didn't. As the priest blabbed on, I thought me and Bradley's fulture. Then I thought something strange: what would of happened if me and Puck got married? I pushed that thought away cause me and Bradley will be married and then I would never have to think of him agian. Then I heard gasps and the priest cried" Its a angel!" Then I saw him. " Hello stinky" he said as he landed next to me. I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
